


Just Be You

by forbiddenquill



Series: Previously Posted in fakingitfanfiction [8]
Category: Faking It (TV 2014)
Genre: F/F, previously posted on fakingitfanfiction, slight M rated scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 13:06:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3069131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forbiddenquill/pseuds/forbiddenquill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amy has a study date with her crush, Karma Ashcroft. </p><p>Problem is, Karma seems intent in distracting her and Amy can barely keep her eyes off the other girl, much less read a book and try to explain neutrons and electrons out loud.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Be You

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't new. This was previously posted on fakingitfanfiction so I decided to share some of my work here in ao3.
> 
> Enjoy pre-Season 2 Karmy fluff, everybody. *wink wink* #BringBackPreSeason2Karmy

Amy raised her fist and knocked on the door twice. Her nerves were racked and her heart was hammering loudly inside her chest, a painful reminder of what was to come. She hugged her arms, even though it was spring and barely freezing. The hot humid air did nothing to soothe her and she was seriously doubting the whole thing. The urge to run off seemed more appealing by the second but she couldn’t do that. Not when she had already knocked. Damn. She shouldn’t have knocked.

 _Too late for that now,_ she thought glumly. She paced on the porch, walking back and forth and chewing on her fingernails, trying to wonder what would happen once the door swung open. What should she say first? What should she do? Hug her? Give her a cheeky kiss? Just lean back and say hi? Self-consciously, she glanced down at her clothes, already wishing that she chose something better than a grey shirt and black jeans.

 _Shut up, Amy_ , some part of her said,  _it’s not a date. It’s just a study date…_ thing _._

 _Whatever,_ a different voice said and Amy recognized it as the calm but guarded part of herself.

 _Damn you all_ , a third voice snapped. It was the grumpy Amy.

Amy bit down on her fingernails, tapping her foot against the wooden floor and wondering why on earth the door hasn’t opened—

“Amy!”

She turned around, about to say something between the lines of ‘Hey! I was just waiting, not wondering if you’d been kidnapped or something’ but the words clogged in her throat. Her eyes widened considerably and it felt as if somebody had reached out and tied her intestines together in a knot. She opened her mouth but quickly shut it again because she knew that if she said something, she’d regret the words that would come out.

It wasn’t her fault that Karma seemed intent on making her uncomfortable. Well, not uncomfortable but—Amy searched for the correct words and finally found them—oddly turned on. She let her eyes travel down Karma’s body, trying not to make it obvious that there was a lump in her throat.

 _It’s rude to stare_ , she told herself but at the moment she didn’t care. Karma’s auburn hair was curled around her face carelessly but it seemed perfect crafted, like a master hair designer had walked in and done her hair. Her dark green eyes were all bright and sparkly and her smile—God, when Amy looked at those lips, she felt as if she was watching the sun come out. Against her own will, her eyes trailed down her upper body. The other girl was wearing a black tank top, which showed off— _damn it, Amy_ —her cleavage and the curve of her waist. And also, Karma had apparently decided to wear shorts that barely reached her knees, which gave Amy a full view of her thighs which seemed to go on forever. Amy had just noticed that Karma had freckles dotting the skin of her arms when the auburn haired girl cleared her throat.

“So,” she started to say, barely hiding back a smirk.

“Hi,” Amy said, locking eyes with her.

Karma tilted her head to one side, her hair falling so that the nape of her neck was exposed. Something inside Amy’s gut twisted once more and she had to look away.

“Are you going to come inside or stay there?” Karma asked.

“I’m going to come inside,” Amy stated, as if she was a robot and Karma was her master.

The other girl laughed and it made Amy feel all tingly. She exhaled a deep breath and entered the house with her head pulled down. From the moment she stepped in, the smell of Karma seemed to be everywhere. Oh, that sounded so wrong. She stopped short in the living room, choosing to stand near the sofa as she let her eyes wander around. The Ashcroft residence was modest, filled with these strange pictures of charts and bright constellations. The tables were full of herbal teas and other stuff that she couldn’t name. And the walls were full of Karma and a boy Amy presumed to be her older brother. It reminded her of a hippie’s house but she kept the opinion to herself. But what caught her attention the most was the smell of lavender wafting through the air, like somebody had sprayed the entire place with perfume.

“Don’t judge,” Karma said, passing by and brushing her arm against Amy’s.

Amy stumbled back, nearly colliding against the coffee table. Karma let out a small gasp but Amy just laughed, trying hard to hide the rapid pounding of her heart.

“Sorry,” she said, forcing a smile, “I’m clumsy, that’s all.”

Karma laughed softly. She had a nice laugh, one that always seemed to make Amy feel as if she was looking at her for the first time.

“It’s okay,” she said, waving a hand, “Just make sure that you don’t break anything else.”

Amy nodded, a bit too stiffly if she was being honest. She sat down on the comfy sofa, leaning against the pillows and crossing her arms, drumming her fingers against her elbows. She watched as Karma entered the kitchen, presumably to make some drinks. As she waited, Amy thought about yesterday, where everything had somehow gone out of control after a careless little accident.

Yesterday, Amy had  _accidentally_  bumped into Karma on the way to Chemistry class. She had been all blushes and apologies, her words constantly running and stumbling over each other as the other girl tried to tell her that it was okay, even laughing when Amy’s book had dropped out of her hands. Amy hadn’t meant for her entire body to be awkward and clumsy but there had been something with the way Karma looked at her that made Amy feel as if she was about to meet Beyoncé. So her fingers hadn’t stopped shaking and her mouth just kept blurting out words like, ‘Are you okay?’ and ‘God, I’m such an idiot.’

“Amy,” Karma had said, sounding entirely pleased with herself, “its okay.”

The blonde had frozen. “I—”

“How about you make it up to me?” Karma interrupted gently, “I’m nearly failing in Chemistry and since the teachers have been saying that you’re doing well so…”

Amy’s brain had shut down on itself when her ears passed the information through. Then the questions had started popping; ‘ _She knows that I’ve been doing okay?’_ or ‘ _There’s no way in hell that she’s failing._ ’ But she had kept her mouth shut, knowing that if she said something then Karma would’ve slowly backed away. Instead, she had nodded, not realizing the full impact of that decision. Karma had been all smiling and giggly when Amy nervously asked for her address and then the other girl had placed a small slip of paper into the blonde’s fist, telling her that she’ll look forward to it.

Back to reality, Amy came in terms with the fact that by the time she’d go home, she’d be a blushing mess. Karma had that effect on her. The sheer display of being a blabbering mess around the auburn-haired girl was proof enough that Amy had a big lesbian crush on her. Well, maybe it wasn’t a crush. Maybe it was being overwhelmed by the sight of her, the smell of her lavender perfume and the bright intense light in her eyes that always made Amy wonder if the other girl was either high or just really happy all the time. They always passed each other in the hallways and were just normal acquaintances in the classroom, talking only when other one didn’t have a pen or needed to borrow a book.

And yet…Amy couldn’t stop thinking about her, of the way the sunlight seemed to catch the pure and amazing color of her auburn hair, of the way her dark green eyes always seemed to betray every emotion she was truly feeling, of the way she smiled, all open and full of sincerity. How could you fall in love with someone you didn’t even know yet?

Amy nearly jumped out of her skin when she realized that Karma had come back and slid into the sofa next to her. The other girl was holding two mugs of herbal tea which she put down on the coffee table. The lavender perfume was overwhelming now and Amy greedily breathed it all in.

“So, when should we start?” Karma asked, turning towards her.

Amy found it hard to speak. It was as if her tongue was glued to the roof of her mouth.

“Right—uhm, yeah where  _should_  we start—did you, uh, bring your book or something?”  _Smooth, Raudenfeld_ , she thought drily but Karma didn’t comment on it. Instead, the other girl smiled and told her to wait while she went upstairs. Amy nodded numbly, eternally grateful for the chance to catch her breath. As she listened to the sounds of Karma’s footsteps fading, she quickly reached out and drank the steaming hot tea, relishing the pain as the heat stung her tongue. She snapped back to reality as the warmth filled her entire body. Okay. Okay. She needed to calm down. This was just a tutoring thing, not a stupid study date where instead of actually studying, she’d just be staring at Karma’s face the whole time.

“Cool it, Amy,” she told herself, resisting the urge to chew her fingernails. That was a seriously bad habit, one that she needed to stop.

When Karma came back, holding her Chemistry book, Amy was determined not to look at her.

.

“So, first, you need to round off the equation first,” Amy was saying, pointing at her notes.

Karma nodded, fluttering her eyelashes as if trying to stay awake. Amy bit her lower lip, wondering if the other girl was already getting bored but then she told herself that if Karma wanted to pass the subject then she needed to exert at least some effort.

“And then you try to convert—”

Karma’s arm suddenly brushed against hers and Amy’s mouth slightly dropped, being slightly mortified that the other girl’s skin was as soft as silk. She squirmed at the sudden realization before shaking her head and leaning back, trying hard to stop her rapid beating heart.  _Shit_ , she thought, rubbing the palm of her hand against her cheeks and feeling the warmth of them.

“You okay?” Karma asked, placing her hand on Amy’s shoulder.

Amy flinched and the other girl awkwardly drew her hand away.

“Sorry, I’m just a bit—” She didn’t know. God, she didn’t know what she was feeling.

“Tired?” Karma supplied.

“Yeah,” Amy mumbled, not looking at her.

She knew that Karma was staring but she couldn’t even glance at her. These rampant emotions were starting to wage a war in her stomach and she felt a fluttering in her chest that made her feel as if butterflies were currently living in her heart.

“Right, so do you get it?” she asked Karma.

“Uhm.” Karma looked embarrassed. “You barely explained anything, Amy.”

“Oh.”

Karma laughed, easing the tension from Amy’s shoulder blades.

“Let’s skip the studying then,” the auburn haired girl said, leaning back. The lavender smell faded for a moment but it was still there, still making Amy’s head spin.

“No, we shouldn’t,” Amy said, “I mean, you said so yourself. You’re failing Chemistry.”

Something flashed in Karma’s eyes but it faded as soon as it came. “It’s okay,” she said, “besides, I’m not going to force you or anything. You came here at my suggestion and it’s my house so I get to do whatever I want.”

 _Whatever I want_. The words sent a chill down Amy’s back and she was suddenly hit with inappropriate images in her head. Images of Karma pulling her in and kissing her. Images of Karma’s hands roaming her body, her fingers light and soft. Images of Karma’s dark green eyes and her bright smile. The thoughts left Amy reeling and breathless.  _Fuck_ , she thought as Karma tilted her head to the side, looking adorably confused.

“So? Are you up for it?”

“Yeah,” Amy said, nodding a bit too fast. “Whatever you want.”

“Whatever I want,” Karma repeated, winking. Amy twitched suddenly and her pen nearly flew across the room. God, she was such a klutz whenever the other girl was around.

Karma laughed, bumping their shoulders together. If Amy’s mind was clear of any hormonal thoughts, she would’ve realized that Karma was  _definitely_ flirting with her. And it wasn’t even subtle flirting, with the smiling, the laughing and worst of all, the  _touching_  but Amy was too absorbed in trying to slow down her heart rate to notice the signs.

“Okay,” Karma said, “Do you want to watch a show? I just updated my queue already—”

“Yes!” Amy said suddenly, a smile breaking out at the thought of watching TV shows on Netflix with Karma Ashcroft. “That’d be amazing. What do you have in mind?”

“Ah,” Karma said, her dark green eyes sparkling, “I knew you could form a complete sentence.”

Amy blushed harder but it was obvious that Karma didn’t mean it in an offensive way. She was joking, Amy knew and besides, she was right; it was so hard trying to talk to the other girl without acting like a complete idiot. Her huge lesbian crush was getting out of hand and she was determined to make the best of this date—no this wasn’t a casual date— _study_  date.

“I was thinking Orange Is The New Black,” Karma said, smiling that adorable smile that melted Amy’s insides, “Have you watched season 1 already?”

“Yeah, I have,” Amy said, reaching out to grab her tea. She sipped it quietly, refusing to look into Karma’s eyes, in fear of accidentally dropping her drink. “We should watch season 2; I heard its better.”

Karma was humming under her breath when Amy put down her cup. Then out of nowhere, without even signaling that she was going to do something, Karma reached for Amy’s hand, her fingers as soft as silk. The blonde nearly had a heart attack but she relaxed when she realized that Karma was just studying her palm. She frowned, as if she had seen something she didn’t like.

“What’s up?” Amy asked, feeling nervous and jittery all of a sudden.

“It says here that you’re a good kisser,” Karma said, looking up with a wicked grin that took all of the air from Amy’s lungs. “Have you ever been kissed before?”

Amy stuttered, “No, I haven’t, actually.”

“Good,” Karma said, smirking as she leaned forward, her face dangerously close. Amy inhaled sharply and her eyes fluttered close. She could smell Karma and her lavender perfume and she was so  _close_ , so close that Amy could reach out and wrap her arms around her neck. The blonde wondered how it would feel to have those full lips pressed against her own, to have Karma’s hands on her cheeks, to be intertwined with Karma Ashcroft but then the other girl pulled back, smiling.

“You wanna watch that show already?”

Amy swore under her breath as Karma stood up to get her laptop. The blonde fell back against the couch, her shoulders slouched as her chest rose and fell unsteadily.  

 _Damn it_ , she thought darkly as she tried to stop her fingers from shaking.

.

“I can’t believe we’re not going to see much of Alex anymore,” Amy complained, reaching out and grabbing some popcorn.

Karma smiled, looking down at her hands. They were already on episode five and the complete lack of any Alex Vause was starting to completely make Amy depress.

“You just said that three times this episode already,” Karma murmured, giggling as she sipped her tea.

“I’m sorry but I just really like Alex,” Amy mumbled, running her fingers through her hair and not noticing the fond look Karma was giving her.

“How come?” Karma asked, meeting her gaze. Her mouth was set in a straight line. “Sometimes, I think she takes advantage of Piper and she’s also manipulative, choosing to become something bad. She took advantage of a dumb and naïve Piper and I don’t know, I don’t think much of her.”

Amy raised her eyebrows. “Hmm,” she said, wondering what she should say. Karma was watching her, waiting for the response and after a while, the blonde sighed and said, “Okay. I like Alex because of the way she loves Piper—without holding back. I mean, even though Piper already had a fiancé—who is a major dick by the way—she still went after what she wanted, no matter the consequences. She was already in prison and she had nothing left to lose. She can be strong and weak. She can be a bitch and a scared little girl. I just think that she’s human. To be honest, I think she’s the most human out of the group.”

Karma’s mouth was slightly open and Amy laughed, feeling her chest lighten as she picked up her cup of tea.

“Besides,” Amy added, winking, “She’s great at sex.”

Karma nearly choked on her tea and Amy rolled over, laughing so hard that her stomach hurt. The auburn-haired girl was blushing, which was a sight to see because after all this time, Amy had been the blushing mess, not her. Finally, when all Amy could do was giggle, Karma said,

“That was totally unnecessary.”

“Necessary,” Amy murmured, smirking.

Karma glanced over at her, her cheeks still burning red. When the silence became too unbearable, she said,

“Have you found your Alex yet?”

“What?” Amy said dumbly, unable to believe her ears. Had Karma just implied that Amy was a lesbian? It wasn’t far fetch but still, it terrified her, knowing that Karma knew about her big crush. Yet, with the fear came the undeniable relief that washed over the blonde.

Karma cleared her throat, reaching out to pause the episode since they were no longer watching.

“Have you found your Alex?”

“Nope, sorry, I haven’t found an incredibly gorgeous drug dealer who barely uses her glasses yet,” Amy sarcastically said, dropping her gaze to her hands. Her fingers, she realized with mute concern, were shaking.

Karma laughed and the playfully punched Amy on the shoulder. “I’m serious,” she said.

“Hmmm,” Amy said, pretending to think when in fact, she was trying hard not to let her eyes stray towards Karma’s exposed skin. She hadn’t forgotten who she was sitting with, of course, but it was still difficult trying not to stare as openly as she wanted. Their arms brushed together and Amy stiffened, feeling her cheeks warm at the contact. Karma noticed and when she did, she smiled.

“I haven’t,” Amy finally answered, mentally slapping herself for the tightness of her voice.

“That’s good,” Karma said smugly, her dark green eyes never leaving hers.

Amy frowned and looked up to the other girl. “Why is it good?” she questioned. “Do you seriously want me to become a grumpy old lady who has like, fifty cats for company?”

“No,” Karma answered, laughing softly. Amy was acutely aware of that fact that the other girl had just placed her hands on her arms. Then silence. Always with the silence. It made Amy feel as if her heartbeat could be heard. “It’s good because it means that you’re still looking for her.”

 _Crap_ , Amy thought, swallowing hard. Did she know? Of course she knew. Amy was never a master in hiding her feelings, of concealing the emotions raging a war inside her chest. If anybody would ever find out about her sexuality, then of course it had to be Karma! She internally groaned and looked away from the intensity of the auburn-haired girl’s gaze.

“My love life shouldn’t concern you,” she said, trying to hide the color of her cheeks but Karma just laughed again and this time, her hands were on Amy’s shoulders. Amy turned around, confused and slightly bewildered. A warm tight feeling in her chest was starting to overwhelm her and she took a deep breath to calm her rapid beating heart.

“It should,” Karma said, grinning, “because I’d like to be the Alex to your Piper.”

Amy barely had time to register a ‘ _what?’_  when Karma leaned forward and captured her lips. There was a split moment where they didn’t move, where they just stayed still and inhaled each other but then the moment passed and Karma wrapped her arms around Amy’s neck, pulling her close and apparently not understanding the meaning of boundaries. Amy’s fingers dug painfully onto the other girl’s skin as she tried to figure out how on earth this was happening. Karma Ashcroft was  _kissing_  her! How the hell did that happen? As she tried to look for her answers, Karma suddenly changed modes. She went from being a soft flirtatious girl into a passionate one. She pushed the blonde down the length of the sofa, never once breaking the kiss and the back of Amy’s eyes were exploding with fireworks. She opened her mouth and Karma greedily seized the opportunity, slipping her tongue in and gaining a soft moan from the other girl.

Amy was aware that her hands were everywhere, just running across Karma’s back, fingers brushing the soft curve of Karma’s bottom, palms flat against Karma’s head. Heat was spreading from her stomach and she was breathing heavily, trying to keep up with Karma’s fast paced kisses. She was pretty sure that her lips would be swollen by the time they stopped but at the moment she didn’t care. Damn it, she wanted her. Amy wanted Karma so much that she felt as if she couldn’t breathe until they were together.

Then the kiss slowed down and Karma’s fingers carefully went down from Amy’s neck, passing down her breasts and reaching her stomach. Amy gasped inwardly. God, the warmth of the other girl’s hand did something to her body, made her feel as there was a heat in her navel that she hadn’t felt before. Karma smiled against her lips and pulled back immediately, giggling at the pout that instantly formed on Amy’s face.

“Impatient, much?” Karma said.

“What was that?” Amy asked, once common sense finally reached her station.

“A kiss,” the other girl answered matter-of-factly.

“Yeah, but why?”

Karma licked her lips and Amy felt a tug in her stomach. “Because I wanted to. For a while now.”

“Specify.”

“Well, since freshman year.”

Amy’s mouth dropped open. “Karma, we’re juniors. Are you telling me that you’ve had a crush on me for like two years now?” The other girl shrugged, suddenly becoming bashful. Then slowly, she nodded and Amy felt as if Cupid had just twenty arrows straight into her heart.

“I’ve had a crush on a girl for two months and that girl has a crush on me for two years,” she said out loud.

“Pretty much.” Karma nodded once more.

Amy’s eyes widened and she slapped the other girl. “That’s why you invited me to this stupid study date while wearing those clothes!”

“So, it worked?” Karma grinned, winking as she leaned over the blonde, her auburn curls forming a curtain around them both. “Did my plan to woo Amy Raudenfeld work?”

“It wasn’t too subtle,” Amy said, feeling her breath catch in her throat when Karma just hovered above her, their faces inches apart. Her lips tingled and she resisted the urge to grab her face and kiss her.

“Subtlety was never my strong suit,” Karma said.

“Kind of figured that out.”

“Right.” Karma’s dark green eyes were bright with hope and happiness. She bit down on her lower lip, looking adorably cute while doing so. “Anyway, do I have to skip the drug dealer part just so that I can be your Alex?”

Amy laughed, shaking her head and placing her hands on the other girl’s waist.

“You don’t have to be Alex Vause to woo me,” she said matter-of-factly, “You just have to be Karma.”

“Sounds easy enough,” Karma said, leaning forward and kissing her once more.


End file.
